A Memorable Winter Night
by Roheryn's Knight
Summary: Oliver has something very important to ask Katie, but how to ask? He enlists the help of his friends to come up with a solution. Rated for a bit of language.


**A Memorable Winter Night**

Everybody who knew Oliver Wood personally knew he had to be collected and in control at all times. He had to know the conditions, the team, the players, and their tactics. As a reserve member of a professional Quidditch team, he made it his business to know these things so whenever he played, he could play confidently to win, no bombshells.

Everybody who knew Oliver Wood personally knew he hated surprises and uncertainty. He loathed doubt and abhorred hesitations, so he strove to prevent situations where he would be caught off-guard and forced into an indecisive state, and he was very good at averting situations like the aforementioned one because he always knew the details of each circumstance.

Anyone standing near Oliver Wood currently knew that he was not collected and in control, much to his dismay.

Anyone standing near Oliver Wood currently knew that he was extremely uncertain and hesitant, much to their dismay.

"What if she says no?" He fretted.

"She won't say no," assured Alicia patiently.

"She loves you, Wood," stated Angelina matter-of-factly.

"Merlin knows why," Fred grinned.

"When you put us through hell in school," George finished.

Shooting a withering look at the twins, Oliver paced up and down the length of his living room where he was holding congress with his former Hogwarts Gryffindor classmates and teammates. They had come at his desperate owl, which had declared it to be a matter of urgency.

"Oh Gods, please kill me." The Scotsman moaned, burying his face in his hands.

"We would, Wood, believe me." George answered cheerily.

"But we're enjoying this far too much." Fred agreed heartily.

Ignoring the infamous redheads, Angelina stood up from the comfy brown couch and walked over to pat Oliver's shoulder consolingly.

"Believe me, you have nothing to worry about, Oliver." She soothed her ex-captain.

"I have everything to worry about." He griped.

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" Alicia asked, rather inanely.

Oliver's head snapped up, brown eyes wide and jaw slack with horror. "Bloody hell, she's going to give me the sack." He whispered in fright.

"Bravo, Alicia." Angelina sighed. "Oliver, Katie's not going to dump you. She loves you."

"Why would she love me? Look at me! I'm pathetic."

They had to admit, he did look rather pitiful, kneeling on the floor and cowering distressingly, hands frantically rubbing his face and pulling at his hair.

"You're also obsessive, manic, oblivious, stubborn . . ." Fred added, puckering his lips thoughtfully.

". . . Neurotic, egotistical, idiotic, and at times rude." George put in helpfully.

"Piss off, Weasley." Oliver groaned but they could hear his heart wasn't in it, even with his face buried in his hands.

"Which one?" The twins asked simultaneously.

Oliver didn't bother to reply.

"Well, let's try a different angle; _how_ are you going to propose to her, Oliver?" Alicia tried.

With a muffled wail, Oliver gave an incoherent reply that left his friends puzzled.

"Erm, what?" George asked as he bent down and lowered his ear so that it was level with Oliver's obscured mouth.

Lifting his head, Oliver bellowed loudly in George's ear. "I DON'T KNOW!"

Poor George fell over at the sudden and unexpected change in volume, much to the amusement of his brother and his girlfriend. Angelina ignored all three of them and decided to take charge of the situation more firmly, and to help Oliver do the same.

"Man _up_, Wood. Gods, you, Oliver Wood, love Katie Bell. Katie Bell, loves you, Oliver Wood. Now, you brought us over here and told us you were planning on asking her to marry you before you started wailing like a mandrake. Why are you making this so difficult?"

"I'm not making it difficult." Oliver grumbled immaturely, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring up at the younger girl.

"Merlin, Wood. I've seen you get pelted with Bludgers, play Quidditch in thunder and lightening, and take on the whole Slytherin team." George snorted.

"But when it comes to girls, you freeze up like Ron does with spiders. All you've got to do is ask the girl to marry you." Fred shook his head then both twins found that they were being ogled with a mixture of bewilderment and disgust by their three companions.

"What?" They asked, only to be ignored.

"Have you given it any thought?" Alicia pressed.

"Not really." Oliver admitted, uncrossing his arms and standing up again. "That was the other reason I asked you all over. I wanted help."

"You _need _help," muttered Fred.

"_Mental_ help," mumbled George.

"If you're not going to be _helpful_, leave." Angelina barked, her inner-Quidditch captain rearing its head again, causing the twins to cringe and silence themselves submissively.

"You know Katie," Alicia continued eagerly. "Think about what she does and doesn't like."

Oliver frowned thoughtfully. Katie liked a lot of things, and she also didn't like a lot of things, but so did everyone else. How did that help him?

He opened his mouth to ask that very question but at his former Chasers' expressions quieted and began to think more selectively.

Well, Katie loved winter, the snow especially, and she loved crisp, clear winter nights. She loved playing Quidditch, having fun, and laughing, particularly at Oliver, and she loved heights. She hated clichés, and she especially hated sitting still. She loved to be surprised, especially since she was so hard to surprise.

"I have a thought," Alicia interrupted Oliver's _own_ thoughts with her thought. "How did her dad propose to her mum? Could that serve as inspiration?"

Katie had told Oliver that story herself. Her wizard dad had taken her muggle mum out to dinner on a magnificent cruise ship on a lovely summer night and had proposed to her during their meal and even serenaded her after she'd accepted. Katie liked to include that her dad had had to ask her mum twice because she'd been in shock. The whole ship had cheered for them and then they danced together to their favorite song, which Katie's dad had arranged to be played after he'd proposed.

However, Katie said that she didn't want to be proposed to like that. She didn't want cliché and overly-romantic. No, she wanted unexpected and simple, rather than extravagant enough to make her swoon, and Oliver told his friends so.

"Oh." Alicia's face fell. George rubbed her back sympathetically.

"She likes unexpected then," Angelina mused aloud.

"Personally, if I were to propose to a girl like that, I'd take her somewhere special to us both." Fred offered, earning himself astonished expressions from his associates. "What" He defended himself. "Can't I be helpful?"

"It's not that, Fred. We're more surprised at the fact that you just came up with a good idea." Angelina winked at her own boyfriend, who looked to be torn between taking offense and accepting the compliment.

"Someplace special to us," Oliver repeated to himself, flicking through the mental pages of his memories, trying to find one that stood out to him until he came upon a certain special one.

The memory wasn't exactly exceptional, and it was deceivingly simple, but to Oliver, it meant the world because really, it _changed _his world.

It had taken place when they both were still Hogwarts, just before Christmas break. Snow was lightly falling and there was a chilly breeze in the already-cold air, just the way Katie liked it. That day, Oliver decided he would confess to Katie, his best friend, how he felt about her, but whenever he'd tried before that day, he'd been too scared to tell the truth. Nevertheless, he felt he'd found the perfect solution to the problem.

Pathetic as it was, Oliver knew he felt more confident on a broom than anything else, so he convinced Katie to sneak out and go flying with him that night. Delighted, Katie had agreed. They bundled up in warm clothes and took to the sky, soaring higher and higher until they were looking down at Hogwarts, the lake, and the land which surrounded them. The stars twinkled down at them through the sharp winter sky and the moon beamed at Oliver encouragingly. Katie had looked so stunning, the dim light softly illuminating her dark blond hair cascading over her shoulders, her full pink lips which were pulled back in a smile and her laughing hazel eyes as they sparkled with elation.

Stammering and spluttering like a complete fool, Oliver had told Katie the truth; he loved her, and to his utter shock and joy, she professed that she loved him in return. He'd kissed her for the first time that night.

Now, it was obvious to Oliver what he had to do. The anniversary of that very day was coming up in only a handful of weeks. Why not give it a more permanent signification to both him and Katie?

"What's all this about then?" Katie Bell wanted to know.

That evening, when Oliver had returned from practice and she had returned from her own job to find Oliver dressed in warm winter clothing. He hadn't even let her sit down before he tied a blindfold over her eyes then kissed her cheek in greeting.

"It's a surprise." Oliver announced, the smug pride obvious in his confident Scottish-lilted voice.

"A surprise?" Katie had to admit, she _was_ surprised. She hadn't been expecting anything like this. What was the occasion?

"That's right. Now hold on to me. Ready?"

"Wait, for what?" Gripping Oliver's arm tightly, she tilted her head up to point it where Oliver's voice was coming from. She heard him chuckle at the same time felt his callused fingers gently steer her head towards him then his lips were pressed against hers in a quick but affectionate kiss.

"We're going to Apparate. Is that to your approval?"

Curiosity bubbled within Katie but she simply nodded eagerly, her fingers tightening around Oliver's muscular arm as she heard the familiar crack and felt the momentary but harsh wrench one felt when Apparating. Instantly, it was over and she felt a cool breeze playfully tug at her hair, filling her nose with the pure aroma of wintery air.

"Where are we?" She asked, trying to discern their location from any other. It was obvious that they were outside, but outside could mean anywhere. Considering it was still cold, it was safe to assume they were still on the same continent, especially since everything _felt_ familiar though she couldn't possible guess how.

Oliver confirmed her deductions by replying, "A place we haven't been to in a while."

Then he was carefully guiding her forward, gripping her firmly to prevent her from stumbling. Katie trusted him and allowed her to fully steer her course as he led her onward, all the while trying to figure out where they were.

"Diagon Alley?"

"Nope."

"Hogsmeade?"

"Nope."

"My parents' house?"

"Nope."

"Your parents' house?"

"Nope."

"Tell me!"

"Nope. Just wait."

Sighing irritably, Katie curbed her questions and attempted to rein in her eagerness with little success.

Suddenly, Oliver brought her to a halt and she tensed in anticipation, expecting to feel his large steady hands working at the blindfold but instead felt him give her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Stay here for a moment. Don't move and _don't_ touch the blindfold." He commanded with a knowing laugh. Grumbling to herself, Katie obligingly removed her hands from Oliver's arm and stood still, too wary to let herself move an inch in case Oliver had left her on the edge of a cliff.

Hearing the sounds of an approaching someone, Katie called out hesitantly, "Oliver?"

When the person didn't respond, she felt uneasiness begin to clench her gut but she refused to move her feet. As the person came closer, she seriously began to contemplate the risk of plunging to her death off a cliff when a strong arm came around her waist and a familiar pair of lips caressed her cheek.

"Oliver, you prat." She breathed out, trying not to let her relief show.

"Scared, were you?" Her boyfriend chuckled. "You looked dead frightened."

"You could've answered me." Katie huffed, folding her arms and sniffing haughtily.

"Aye, but where's the fun in that, lass?" Oliver purred against her jaw and Katie unwillingly felt herself melt.

"What now? I mean, I'm assuming we're not done here?" The words hadn't even finished leaving her mouth when Oliver's other hand came against her waist, gripping something long and solid and wooden, an object she knew well.

"A broom? We're going to fly?"

"That's right, Kates. You're going to sit in front of me so I don't have to worry about you sliding off blindly behind me. It'll be fine, I promise."

"You don't need to reassure me, Oliver. When have I ever been scared of flying?"

"Oh, come off it, Bell, and get your arse on the broom."

"I'm _blindfolded_, remember? I can't _see_ the blooming broom."

Sniggering quietly, Oliver maneuvered her and somehow managed to get them both mounted on the broom without much difficulty. His arms were around her, gripping the broom in front of her for good measure, while her hands clenched the broom with mechanical ease. It was rather different to feel Oliver's strong chest curling around her back as they leant over the handle of the broom, but it was also pleasant for both of them.

"Ready?" Oliver asked eagerly, and laughing, Katie answered with a positive. In response, he carefully kicked off for both of them and Katie felt the ground glide away from her and the sensation of flying overwhelmed them both.

Even blind, Katie felt a smile stretch across her face as the biting wind tore at her hair and lashed at her cheeks and lips, and she was grateful that they were wearing their thick winter coats to keep them warm as she snuggled more firmly against Oliver's chest.

He brought them higher and higher until Katie lost all sense of perception, the only indication of their height being the slight buzzing sensation in her head, which she had always thought to be a rather pleasant feeling.

"_Now_ you can take off the blindfold." Oliver chuckled. The words had barely left his mouth before Katie's frantic little hands were working at the object of her frustration. Quickly, the cloth came away and their location was revealed.

"Oh, Oliver!" She gasped in delight, for down below, illumined with candles and the vibrancy of the moon, was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Next to the large familiar castle was the great lake, frozen over with ice as far as she could see. Everywhere, the land was encased in a layer of untouched white snow, glistening innocently in the night's light. Little flakes were beginning to fall from the sky at that very moment, adding to the utter perfection and magic of the scenery.

Her smile couldn't have been any bigger, nor could her eyes have shone any brighter as she beamed down at their old school. Naturally, she recognized this situation to be shockingly similar to the one which took place many years ago, between a young naïve Scotsman and an over-exuberant little girl who declared their love for one another.

"Like it?" Oliver's brogue rumbled in her ear tenderly and she smile, against all odds, became wider.

"I love it." She sighed dreamily, resting her head back against his shoulder while continuing to admire the land stretching out before them.

For a while, they were silent, basking in each other's company and the clarity and peace of the winter night, but then Oliver cleared his throat awkwardly, much like he had before he avowed his love for her openly. Curious and a tad amused, Katie straightened up and looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend to see him looking very uncertain indeed.

"Oliver?" She asked and with practiced grace, she turned herself around on the broom so that they were facing one another. Then she noticed how tightly his hands grasped the broom and how tense his jaw was. "What's wrong?" Euphoria gone, Katie scrutinized Oliver worriedly and placed her hands over his, coaxing them to relax their grip and was shocked to find that he was shaking.

"Er, Katie? I, uh . . . I wanted to, to ask you something." He stuttered agitatedly and Katie couldn't begin to wonder what had gotten him so riled up. Honestly, he looked as much of a wreck as he did the last time they were in a setting like this.

"Yes? What is it?" Katie encouraged him lightly as he slowly pulled his hands out from under hers. His right hand took a hold of her left one while the other hand dipped into the pocket of his black winter coat and a vague notion began to appear at the far edge of Katie's mind, causing her to inhale sharply.

Extracting his fist from his pocket, Oliver cleared his throat again, this time to draw Katie's gaze to his own, and she was taken aback by the smoldering intensity which resided in his eyes, amid a whirling haze of other emotions which she couldn't begin to decipher.

"Katherine Amalie Bell, I've been in love with you since long before the day I confessed my love to you in almost the exact same way I talking to you now. You've been my best friend and my girlfriend, through everything that's happened, and I wouldn't want anyone else but you to be beside me for the rest of my life not only as my best friend, but as my wife and eventually as the mother of my children. Katie, will you marry me?"

At first, Katie could only stare uncomprehendingly at the beautiful diamond ring which Oliver had revealed in his left hand. Oliver watched her unwaveringly as the shock slowly faded away and gave way to . . . to . . .

"Yes!" She finally burst out, startling him into almost dropping the ring overboard. "Yes, yes, yes!" Tears of limitless rapture poured down her face as Oliver slipped the ring onto her left hand, a disbelieving ecstatic grin forming on his own face. He brought her hand up to his face and kissed the back of it dotingly, his gaze locked on hers as they both struggled to form intelligible sentences through their numbing euphoric state. Without warning, she flung her arms around his neck and nearly unseated them both but he was laughing as he crushed her against his chest, kissing her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her lips, every part of her he could reach. She was laughing as well, and still crying happily at the same time.

"Mrs. Katie Wood." He tested the name on his tongue gleefully as if to convince himself that she truly had accepted. Somewhere at the back of his mind, a little voice told him that his friends were going to give him hell and remind him of his needlessly frightened state just a few weeks ago, when he'd asked them for help.

"Yes." She whispered one last time then kissed him firmly, just as she had years ago on a memorable winter night.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. I've been in a decidedly uninspired, unmotivated mood lately, so I hoped I could kickstart myself with this oneshot. If you liked it, perhaps you could be so kind as to leave a review? If you did not, please don't flame it.<p>

Have a good one.

-Ro


End file.
